Betrayal
by ANGELS-APOCALYPSE
Summary: Dean learns of what Castiel did to Anna. UPDATED.


It had been weeks since the apocalypse had begun. Lucifer was out destroying the world, Sam was who knows where and it was Hell on earth. Literally. The only thing Dean had going for him was Castiel.

Dean knew that even after everything they had done, the world wasn't getting any better. It was still on the brink of destruction, whether that be by Heaven or Hell. And with the recent news that God might possibly be dead, there was very little hope left. That what they were doing wasn't doing anything at all.

Dean placed his cell phone in his jacket. He had called Castiel. They really needed a plan for what they were going to do.

He was in his motel room, room 187. It had the usual: Bed, table, bathroom and TV. Nothing spectacular.

In those few seconds from the phone call, Castiel had appeared right next to Dean, shocking him for a moment. When he regained his balance, he moved a little away. Personal space.

"Cas, I've been thinking. About what we're doing, what we're gonna do." Dean said. "Every where we go, there seems to be some new big bad, ready to have his way at the world, and the end's just begun."

"'What do you suggest?" Castiel asked.

Dean paced away from his Angel friend and sat at the table.

"I don't know. I mean what can we do? We could continue looking for God, but we haven't got a trail to follow, if he's even alive that is. I doubt the Colt is still around, so there goes that plan."

Castiel sat down with him, understanding perfectly what Dean was saying.

"Are you suggesting we stop looking for God?" Castiel asked.

"No. I mean he might be harder to find than my dad but we ain't giving up."

Castiel looked relieved at this. That was the response he was hoping for.

"So, why did you call me then, Dean?"

"Cas, we need a new plan. We're gonna continue looking for God, but in the meantime, we gotta start saving people and killing a few demons. The only way we're gonna be able to do all this is with some help."

"What kind of help?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I don't know. Someone. Anyone. I mean we got Bobby, but he aint in the best shape at the moment. Come on Cas! You gotta know someone right?"

Castiel thought about this for a moment. "I'm afraid not" His reply was. "I can only think of Sam."

"Sam isn't in this anymore." Dean said, with a slight sadness to his voice. isn't

They both sat in an awkward silence for a moment when Dean had a thought.

"What about Anna?" Dean asked.

"Anna?" Castiel asked. This was the one person (or Angel) that he wished Dean didn't bring up.

"Yeah, I mean she's on our side."

"Yes…" Castiel said slowly.

"It's time we called her into action. I got no way of contacting her but you guys got Angel MSN right?"

Castiel looked away from Dean.

"Cas." Dean said, trying to get his attention. "Cas, what is it?"

"Dean…the Angels have her." He said slowly and sadly.

Dean sat in shock for a moment, reeling from the news.

"Are you sure? I mean, you haven't got some message mixed up?"Dean asked, looking for a reason this is a mistake.

"I am sure" Castiel said simply.

"Ok, but how?" Dean asked. "She wouldn't get captured that easy, no way."

Castiel once again looked away. Dean now knew there was something up.

"Cas?" He asked. "Cas!"

"I was the one. I captured her." He said, looking on with anguish.

Dean was left speechless at this. Dean had very few people he could trust, and with Sam's latest betrayal, it was just Cas, Bobby and Anna that he really truly trusted. And now this happened.

"Umm…come again" He said, hoping that he just misheard.

"I was under orders to have her captured. I did was I was told" He said, disappointed in himself.

Dean, now standing,walked to the opposide end of the motel room.

"Cas, you were the one I trusted, and this is what you do."

Castiel faces away from Dean. "My allegiance did not lie with you then. I have made a mistake, many mistakes and this is one of them. Blame me as much as you want, would you have done any different if it was your father that asked?"

Dean looked at him, some sense coming from what he just said, but still unhappy at Castiel. "My dads asked a lot of me, but too kill an innocent person? No."

"What about Sam? Did he not ask you to kill him?" Castiel asked.

Dean once again looked away. Castiel had him there. "That was only if I couldn't save him. And even though I couldn't, I still didn't kill him."

Both stared at each other.

"Yes, the orders were wrong" Castiel started, "But I thought them right. And for that I am sorry. But I did what I thought right."

Dean looked at his angel friend with understanding, no longer as angry as he was at first.

"And I shall find her." Castiel said plainly.

Dean looked at him with surprise.

"She's not dead?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"No, the angels would keep here here, on Earth, for now."

"Why haven't they just taken her back upstairs?" Dean asked curiously.

"It's the Apocalypse Dean. She isn't top priority. They will keep her on Earth, till they can send her to Heaven. Till Armageddon is over."

"So, why not just kill her?"

"…For you Dean. They know you will come for her."

"Well, they're right." Dean said.

"Dean, if we do find her, the Angels will not just let you take her."

"I don't expect them to."

"So, what do you plan to do?" Castiel asked curiously.

"I got no idea. But I'll figure that out as we go." Dean said confidently. He turned around and opened a beer bottle. "These Angels want a war, we'll give 'em one. See, the difference between them and us is…"

He turns around and notices that Cas is gone.

Dean simply just sits down and takes a sip of his drink.

**Is this version better than the last? Please do tell me. Tell me what you liked and didn't like. And tell me if I should continue this or not. No flamers please.**


End file.
